Camera modules having various use purposes may be mounted to an automobile. For example, a camera module, which can capture a rear view when parking an automobile, may be mounted to the back of an automobile.
In addition, recently a camera module may be used in an automobile black box, which is very useful to investigate, for example, the details and possible cause of a traffic accident. In addition, the case where a camera module is used as a recognition device to clearly and easily recognize the situation in blind spots, which where an automobile driver or passenger has difficulty in visually checking, is gradually increasing.
In recent years, the manufacture of a so-called smart car, i.e. an automobile equipped with, for example, a collision warning system, which anticipates the potential of front and rear collisions while the automobile is moving so as to prevent the collisions, and a collision avoidance system in which a control device mounted in the automobile can directly avoid a collision between traveling automobiles without relying on a driver, is increasing and the development of associated technologies is increasing.
The use of a camera module that serves to recognize the state outside the smart car is increasing and, correspondingly, the production and technical development of a camera module for use in an automobile are increasing.
A camera module for use in an automobile may include a plurality of Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) spaced apart from one another by a constant distance. Since the camera module including the printed circuit boards is mounted in a traveling automobile, the camera module is necessarily subjected to many shocks and vibrations due to external force compared to camera modules that are used for other purposes.
In particular, the printed circuit boards have a high risk of deviating from original positions thereof due to continuous external shocks and vibrations and, in addition, there is a high risk of damage to connectors that electrically connect the printed circuit boards to one another.
Therefore, there is a demand for a sturdy connection structure for circuit boards that is capable of preventing the occurrence of, for example, position deviation and damage to the printed circuit boards and the connectors for the same due to external shocks and vibrations.